


Tony Stark and the Magical Equivalent of Adolf Hitler (中文翻译）

by kylinnnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinnnnn/pseuds/kylinnnnn
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Tony Stark and the Magical Equivalent of Adolf Hitler (中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark and the Magical Equivalent of Adolf Hitler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746500) by [Cy_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cy_kun/pseuds/Cy_kun). 



“我就是......天命。”

灭霸打了响指。

什么也没发生。他脸上迷惑的表情看起来愚蠢极了，作为他在世上看到的最后一个景象来说倒不赖，但是托尼仍然希望他死前能看摩根一眼。不过，这意味着他的女儿得眼睁睁地看着他用造物之力把自己烧成碎片，所以从长远角度来看，现在这样更好。他举起右手，确保灭霸能够看到原石正在一点点融入纳米装甲中。

啊，那愚笨的绝望表情。好极了。

_是时候了_ 。

“而我，就是——”

他只说了这么多，直到局面突变。

”无限宝石 _飞来。_ ”

托尼的表情大概正介于不知所措和绝望之间，他茫然地看着原石从他的装甲上被扯下来。它们掠过空中，停在了一个手持着白色细木棍的男人面前，在他音乐指挥家一般的流畅引导下懒洋洋地盘旋着，这景象让托尼以为他误入了每次都能成功催眠他的管弦乐队演奏会现场。撇开其他，平心而论，这个男人很英俊，有着苍白的皮肤和凌厉对称、轮廓分明的五官，短发呈接近黑色的深棕色，一缕刘海垂下来落在他的左眼上，偏分的方式眼熟得让托尼想起了史蒂夫。

那双眼睛有着新溅血液的颜色。。

“这么小的石头，却有这么大的力量。”男人若有所思地说，有一口流利深沉的英国口音。那双令人极度不安的眼睛盯着飞舞的原石。

_嘿_ ——托尼和灭霸同时喊了出来，脱离了各自的震惊状态。托尼不知道这家伙是何方神圣，但他需要那些原石。而且直觉告诉他，红眼睛不会牺牲自己来摧毁灭霸和他的军队。但是在托尼刚举起手准备发射他的反重力炮的瞬间，男人将骨白色的木棍指向了他。

_“统统石化。”_

一道光从魔杖中射出，击中了托尼的胸部。他的身体僵住了，然后倒在地上，神志清醒，但完全无法动弹。灭霸只向前走了一步，然后男人用同样的方式夺走了他的行动能力。

_什么鬼……_

“安东尼 · 斯塔克。”男人第一次直视了他的眼睛。如果托尼能动的话，他一定会发抖。 _杀戮之眼_ ，他想，那感觉就像在凝视着他的灵魂。“我和你没有过节。事实上，我想我还欠你一个人情，因为你把我的失物还给了我。作为报酬，我将允许你目睹一些事情，一些鲜少有人能活下来讲述的事。”

他的目光移到了灭霸身上。不知怎么，托尼知道疯狂的泰坦就不会那么幸运了。

“然而， _你_......”男人的声音几乎是懒洋洋的，但那双充满杀意的眼睛里闪烁着疯狂和愤怒。“你夺走了我非常珍贵的东西。”

他慢慢地移动，直到站在灭霸旁边。

“而 _没人_ 能从伏地魔大人那里偷东西。”

他举起细木棍。

_”钻心剜骨。”_

灭霸瘫痪的喉咙发出一声低沉的几乎听不见的呻吟，尽管声音很小，托尼忍不住想因声音蕴藏的痛苦而退缩。托尼对泰坦的同情数值大概徘徊在负一百万左右，但托尼不想看这个，即使遭受折磨的是灭霸。

不过 _伏地魔_ 这个名字激起了一些深藏在他脑海的回忆。他开始将点与点联系起来，直到想起几年前的一个懒洋洋的下午，他在黑到的一封神盾局文件中读到的内容。他只是随便扫了一眼，但就像他读过的所有东西一样，他或多或少记得上面写了什么。

_巫师。魔法。保密的社会。战争。死亡。伏地魔。_

灭霸正在被魔法希特勒折磨。

_好极了_ ……

伏地魔放下了他的木棍—— ** _魔杖_** ，托尼意识到了——然后呻吟声停止了。他饱满的嘴唇卷起，冷笑起来。

“就是 _这个_ 生物屠杀了半个世界? 就是他夺走了——”伏地魔吼道。“ _钻心剜骨_! ”

这一次酷刑持续了两倍的时间。当伏地魔移除了这个咒语——正是托尼目睹着的某种折磨人的魔法，如果他成功活下来，他肯定要问斯特兰奇一些问题——他继续就着之前的话说道。

“真可悲。我对伟大的灭霸寄予了更多的期望。”伏地魔歪着头。“虽然有些东西帮了你一把...... ”

说着，他挥了挥魔杖，原石又在他面前跳起舞来。

“ _无限宝石_ ，”他低声说。“想象一下当我得知它们的存在时我的惊讶吧。重塑宇宙的力量，四散在遥不可及的太空中。你以一人之力寻找他们，连我都得承认有点欣赏你了。但是别搞错了，泰坦。如果我在你使用它们之前就知道它们的存在，你一点机会都不会有。你之所以能够收集他们，是因为伏地魔大人尚且不知情，而他的注意力集中在……其他事情上。但情况变了。他们现在 ** _属于我_** 。虽然我承认我没有花一辈子的时间来想象如何运用这种力量，但可以说我 _这个人_ 学起来很快。毕竟一个好榜样正躺在我脚边呢...... ”

伏地魔微笑了。而托尼 · 斯塔克，一个曾经飞进虚空拯救世界、遭到魔鬼的面孔回望的人，也从来没有见过这么吓人的景象。

伏地魔一挥手，不知从他身上黑袍里的哪处拿出了一个杯子。杯子很小，是金色的，有两个弯曲的把手，侧面刻着一只似乎是獾的图案。不知怎么的，它似乎也……有意识。托尼感到一阵寒意窜过，和伏地魔盯着他的眼睛时同样的感觉。杯子似乎正在研究他，评判他， _凝视_ 他，好像它活着，存有意识，而且和拿着它的男人一样邪恶。随着他魔杖的另一个嗖嗖声，原石开始绕一个圈旋转，速度越来越快，直到彩虹一般的模糊。然后，毫无征兆地，它们 _猛烈撞击_ 在一起。那道闪光如此刺眼，托尼都可能为此失明，但是在某种可怕的奇迹下他仍然可以看见一切。原石 _液化_ 了，落进了杯子里，仍然旋转不停。一股电流贯穿伏地魔的身体，就像灭霸戴上无限手套时遭受到的冲击。但是灭霸和托尼自己是在痛苦中扭曲，而伏地魔似乎在那汹涌的激流下反而 _活力充沛_ 。他闭上眼睛大笑了起来。托尼以前听过这种笑声，无数疯狂的坏蛋讲述他们邪恶的计划、深信彻底胜利的时刻终于到来时会发出的笑声（毁灭战士特别擅长这种笑声，虽然托尼从来不会告诉他)。通常，这种笑声接下来的情节就是坏蛋被托尼之类的人完全地、羞辱性地击败。不过这一次托尼有种不祥的预感：他即将目睹一次笑声后的恶人获胜。

笑声停止了，伏地魔睁开了眼睛，那双眼睛似乎在燃烧，闪着血红的杀戮之光。

“你夺走了我的一切，”伏地魔温柔地说，“请允许我用同样方式回敬你。”

他用魔杖轻轻敲了下杯子。

没有任何吹嘘，没有华而不实的炫耀力量，也没有伟大的毁灭宣言。相反，它是第一个响指事件的重演。只不过这次是灭霸的军队化为尘土。托尼和灭霸眼睁睁地看着灭霸的势力被一点点剥夺殆尽。结束之后，只剩下灭霸。

“你...... ”灭霸在禁锢他身体的咒语下挣扎着开口。托尼嫉妒又佩服。他几乎不能转动他的眼睛。“你……是……什么人……? ”

“我是伏地魔大人。”伏地魔在长时间的寂静中打量着疯狂的泰坦。“不管你们有多大的力量，不管你有多少士兵，有多少战舰，不管你征服了多少国家，对自己的事业有多么一心一意地奉献......最终，你也只不过是一个 ** _麻瓜_** 罢了。”

他的眼睛闪过一道光。

_“阿瓦达索命。”_

灭霸的身体发出一道令人反感的绿光。当它消失时，那里除了一个空壳什么也没有留下。

灭霸死了。

整个战场一片死寂。所有的眼睛都盯在伏地魔大人身上。尽管他只能看到这戏剧性场景的一部分，托尼知道不久就会有人打破这所有人都目瞪口呆、无法做声的沉默。

当开口的这个人是伏地魔本人时，他并没怎么惊讶。

”告诉这个世界你看到了什么，安东尼 · 斯塔克。让你剩下的麻瓜同类知道他们新神的名字是伏地魔大人。”

他一挥手，托尼又可以动了。

“等等，”他说，跌跌撞撞爬起来，“等等! ”

伏地魔扬起了一道眉毛。

“呃。所以你，是魔法师？你打算...... ”托尼几乎能看出伏地魔对他的忍耐已经到了极限。哦，好吧。这已经第一次不是他惹火了什么全能的强大存在了。“你打算怎么处理它们? ”

他指了指杯子。现在他站着的角度可以看见原石了。它们仍然是液体，但即使它们在杯子里懒洋洋地旋转着，它们仍然保留着各自独特的形状和颜色，。

就他对一般巫师(现在他正在拼命回忆)以及伏地魔其人的了解，他直接没有把他击倒而是真的在深思，这一点已经出乎托尼的预期了。

”我不会…… ”

他被一声巨响打断了，突然一个男孩站在他们之间。

这个男孩小巧又年轻，看上去最多16岁，或者差不离。彼得的年纪，托尼想。他穿着昂贵的丝绸睡衣，对他来说至少大了两号。他也很瘦，几乎 _太瘦了_ ，但他的脸颊上有一圈健康的红晕。圆形眼镜后面的双瞳是托尼在一个人类身上见过的最令人惊叹的绿色。如果托尼不是刚看到一道非常相似的绿光偷走了他正前面那个泰坦的生命，他会觉得它们很美。男孩的前额上还有一道十分特别的闪电状伤疤。

“汤姆! ”男孩气喘吁吁地说。他抬头看着伏地魔，即使他们的身高大概只差了大概四五英寸，但看起来伏地魔像是完全笼罩住了他。

“哈利。”伏地魔眨了眨眼。“你在这儿做什么? ”

“你说过我醒来的时候你会在我身边的。你 ** _答应过_** 不离开床的。”

“哈利，我... ”

“我醒来之后，你知道是谁不在那里吗，汤姆? ”哈利用手指直直指着伏地魔的鼻子。“ ** _你_** 。”

伏地魔松开了在他身边礼貌盘旋着的杯子，捏了捏他的鼻梁。“对不起，”过了一会儿他说道。 “我还以为你会再睡一会儿呢。”

“哦，所以只要你认为我不会发现，你就可以轻易违背你的诺言? ”哈利双臂交叉，朝伏地魔噘着嘴，托尼平生见过的最可悲的一个撅嘴。托尼为什么要承受这些。“我死了，显然已经死了五 ** _年_** 了，而你甚至连几个 ** _小时_** 都等不及去... ... ”

似乎直到这时，哈利才意识到自己身在何处。他环顾四周，看着那些尸体、军队，以及那些集中在一起穿着奇装异服、挥舞剑矛和各种发光身体部位的人们，他的嘴巴张得大大的。他转向伏地魔，满脸难以置信。

“汤姆 · 马沃罗 · 里德尔，别告诉我你把我 _一个人_ 留在你宅邸的 _床_ 上，只有贝拉特里克斯 · 莱斯特兰奇和卢修斯 · _混蛋_ · 马尔福在旁边等我醒来向我问好，就是为了出门和 _麻瓜超级英雄_ **开战**? ”

“我没有，”伏地魔迅速撇清。他指着灭霸的尸体。“这是他的战争。我只是结束了它。”

可以说，哈利看起来很怀疑。

“他说的是实话。”

托尼的嘴一直很快，但这次是为数不多的几次动得比他的大脑还快。在哈利和伏地魔把注意力转向他之前，他刚好有足够的时间思考“是谁在说话哦原来是我为什么我要这么做”。

**_哦，好吧，我猜展露魔法希特勒的善良一面也没什么坏处。_ **

“是灭霸先挑起的战争，”托尼说，感觉自己是站在校长办公室里的一个孩子，或者说是在他的想象中，如果他的父亲不是霍华德 · 斯塔克，他的老师不会因为惧怕而不敢真的把他送到校长那里的话，作为一个孩子站在校长面前会有何感受。语义学上的。“至于你的，呃，在那儿站着的，伏地魔，真的刚刚结束了它。”

托尼可以发誓，有那么一瞬间，伏地魔几乎看上去心存感激。

“哦。” 哈利显得茫然不知所措。这个状态一直持续到他完全看清托尼的外表。他发出一声(非常可爱的)尖叫。“梅林啊！你是钢铁侠! ”

多年的肌肉记忆使得托尼在眨眼间 ** _无比流畅_** _地_ 切换成公众形象模式。

“没错。”他朝哈利露出他迷人的招牌微笑，伸出手。“托尼 · 斯塔克，为你效劳。”

“哦，哇哦。哦， ** _梅林_** 。” 他虔诚地用两只手抓住托尼的手。“赫敏会嫉妒死的。真不敢相信我摸到了钢铁侠本人。”

伏地魔低吼了一声。

“汤姆! ” 哈利转身面向伏地魔，谢天谢地，他还没来得及举起魔杖。看到伏地魔在哈利完全转过身来之前迅速放下了他的胳膊，托尼松了一口气。“你看！是钢铁侠。”

“我不瞎。”伏地魔紧绷绷地说。

“你有羊皮纸吗？我需要他的...... ”他声音减弱，歪了歪头。“等等。”他低头看着灭霸的尸体。 “那是不是... ... ”

哈利扭动着十只手指，以一种波浪式前后移动的方式动作着。托尼估摸这是在模拟化灰过程。

“你知道的，”哈利提示道，“ ** _他_?** ”

伏地魔点头，在托尼看来他有点得意洋洋。“没错。”

哈利用刚才看着托尼的崇拜眼神抬头看着伏地魔。“你说的真是实话。”

伏地魔微笑起来，但是这一次完全不吓人。“我告诉过你，我对麻瓜世界不再感兴趣了。英国巫师界是我们的，我没必要征服整个星球。”托尼注意到，他并没有说他没必要 ** _统治_** 整个星球，而且有了那个杯子里的石头，伏地魔又显然没有受到任何使用它们的不良影响，想要统治根本不必花力气征服。“现在我有我需要的一切。”

他向前走去，捧起哈利的脸颊。托尼眼瞧着哈利在他面前为之倾倒，然后——

哦。哇。好吧，那是一个吻。魔法希特勒正在他面前亲吻一个十几岁的男孩。又或者是那个男孩在亲吻魔法希特勒。好吧，从现在开始他只会叫他伏地魔，因为现在他正脑补 **真正的** 希特勒亲吻青少年男孩了，天——是的，太糟了。托尼从来没有比这一刻更加痛恨自己生动的想象力。

他 ** _真诚的_** 希望哈利只是一个看起来年轻的18岁。

“汤姆......”哈利轻喘。他们已经亲完了，但从哈利脸上接吻后醉醺醺的表情判断，两个人还沉迷其中。当哈利的目光锁定在漂浮的杯子上时，他脸上露出了迷惑。“汤姆。”

“怎么了，哈利。”伏地魔用低沉的嗓音哄道。似乎哈利是唯一那个亲完了的人。

“为什么赫奇帕奇的杯子在你脑袋边上晃悠? ”

伏地魔拉开了，显然很不情愿。“答应我你不会大喊大叫。”

“汤姆，”哈利又说了一遍，声音里流露出一丝警告的意味。

“我找到了无限宝石。”

哈利吃惊地张大了嘴。“你是说那些杀死了半个世界的东西? 杀死了我的东西? ”

“是的。”

“你 **找到** 他们了? ”

“没错。”

“你找到了这些拥有不可思议的力量、能把任何拥有者变成神的玩意。你是在杀了......他叫什么名字来着，倒在那儿的那个小紫? 你杀了他之后恰巧 **找到** 他们了？”

“我和其他人一样惊讶，”伏地魔面无表情地说。

又一次的，哈利露出怀疑的神情。

“这不是因为我有圣器吧，是不是? ”

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”

“因为你把戒指 **给了** 我，而我之前对隐形衣毫不知情。”

”是的，但魔杖... ”

“邓布利多正准备 **杀** 了你！我怎么知道解除他的武装就会给自己那根要命的死亡杖的所有权呢？现在我能够永生，甚至不需要一个魂器。这就是你生气的原因吗？因为你自己选择重新吸收了所有魂器。”

”是的，条件是除了你体内的我至少要留两个—— ”

“你说那足够了! ”

“但是对你来说太多了! ”

哈利惊得目瞪口呆。“再说一遍? ”

伏地魔叹了口气。“你从来没掩饰你对我魂器的厌恨。但除了圣器之外，我没有其他方法可以保证永生——在你开口之前我得说清楚，我不会从你那里拿走它们，除非你同意给自己制造一个魂器。而我清楚你永远不会这么做。”

“好吧......是的。如果我为了让自己永远活着而杀了人，我是不会原谅自己的。更别提它们确实会让人有点......”他在太阳穴旁转动手指做出经典的“疯狂”手势。

伏地魔清了清嗓子。“是的，确实，你在这方面实在不需要进一步的帮助了。”

“ **喂**! ”哈利拍向他的胳膊。“太过分了吧? ”

“我努力想表达的重点是，”伏地魔继续说道，“有了无限宝石，我不再需要任何魂器来维持我的不朽。我可以吸收剩下几个。然后我们可以在一起，不必分开。直到永远。”

“所以你试图告诉我，你找到了赋予你神一般的力量的原石......这样你就可以永远和我在一起，而且不会让我感到不舒服? ”

”……是的”

**_哇哦，我还以为我撒了些非常糟糕的谎来不让小辣椒找麻烦呢。_ **

至少哈利看起来没有上当。这是件好事，因为托尼非常确定这个小豆丁巫师最终会成为宇宙和神皇帝伏地魔之间唯一的障碍

哈利吸了一口气: “哦，汤姆... ... ”

**_我去，开什么玩笑。_ **

哈利投入了伏地魔的怀抱。

“请不要开始......啊啊天哪我们又回到接吻环节了。好吧。没关系。不用介意我们这些受到精神创伤的旁观者。”

不过，说句公道话，托尼似乎是唯一一个受到这种口水交换困扰的人。其他人都有点……僵硬。如果不是他们每隔几分钟就彼此交换各自一头雾水的困惑表情，他可能会怀疑那个把他击倒的咒语打到了更多人身上。

“好吧，”几分钟后哈利说，“我想你拿着原石是件好事。”

“是吗? ”伏地魔得意地笑道。

“是的。”哈利点点头。“现在我们可以好好感谢他们了! ”

伏地魔僵住了。“什么? ”

“复仇者们! ” 哈利高兴地咧开嘴笑起来，胳膊大大伸展开。“毕竟是他们把我带回来的。”他转向托尼。“ **对吧**? ”

他瞪了托尼一眼，清楚有力地表达了“即使他们没有把他带回来他最好还是配合一下”的意思。 谢天谢地，托尼没有必要撒谎。

而且，嘿，好的一面，也许这个孩子比托尼认为的更聪明一些... ..。

反正也没有人会因为他一厢情愿的妄想责怪他。

“对。没错。是我们做的。严格上说是布鲁斯。”他指着那个高大的绿人，他正做着无谓的尝试，弯下身子躲在东西后面……尽管他面前只有空气。“但我们都出了一份力。”

“看到了吗? ”哈利说。“我觉得这值得一些特别的东西。”他停顿了一下，然后又咧嘴笑了笑。“ **无限** 特别。”

当伏地魔呻吟起来时，他爆发出一阵歇斯底里的咯咯笑声。

“很好。作为让你再也不重复那个笑话的回报。”

“作为 **救我一命** 的回报，”哈利交叉双臂说。

伏地魔疲倦地叹了口气，但还是点了点头。“当然。”他指着托尼。“你，金属侠。”

“其实是 **钢铁** 侠。”

伏地魔眯起眼睛，“钢铁是金属的一种形式，不是吗? ”

他的声音咬字清晰，透着恼怒。在托尼这一生中，他第一次认定 **不去** 反抗这个有神力而且嗜杀的狂人是一种更明智的英勇行为。“是的没错。”

“很好。然后是你和…… **你** 。”他指着布鲁斯。 “绿男。站在伏地魔大人面前。他会满足你们每人一个愿望。”

“事实上，”哈利插话道，“我觉得所有的复仇者都值得感谢，你说呢? ”

“哈利，”伏地魔不耐烦地说，“这种力量已经在麻瓜身上浪费得太多了。难道你忘了上次麻瓜染指这些石头时发生了什么吗? ”

“哼嗯。”哈利噘起嘴唇。“好吧，你说得 _确实_ 有道理。那就是钢铁侠和浩克。还有——”

“ **哈利** 。”

“但是蚁人是我的最爱! 求你了? 就再加他一个? ”

“ **行了** 。蚁人! 你们谁是蚁人? ”

斯科特之前一直高高地站在远处，突然缩小了身体，边举起手边向他们跑过来。“我！我是蚁人。嗯对就是我。”他跌跌撞撞的，但是及时站稳了，没有撞上哈利——托尼刚刚意识到这个人一定是 **哈利 · 波特** 。而且， _天_ ，弗瑞的档案一定过时很久了，因为很显然哈利正和伏地魔 _恋爱_ 而不是，那个， _互相残杀_ 。

“哇。”哈利发出晕乎乎的咯咯笑声。“我是你的超级粉丝。”

“真的吗? 我是说，那很好。”斯科特歪了歪头。“我真的是你的最爱? ”

哈利迅速点了点头。“当我还是个孩子的时候，我常常希望自己能缩小身体和我橱柜里的蜘蛛一起生活。你真是……太棒了。”

“哦。”斯科特看起来至少和托尼同样对此感到困惑。托尼不知道他是觉得感激还是被侮辱了。 “这挺......酷。那个，想合照吗? ”

“想! ”

斯科特再次点头，然后收回他的面具，与哈利波特一起照了张自拍。

“ _太赞了_ ，”哈利边说，边把他的电话号码给了斯科特，这样他就可以把照片传给斯科特。

“你结束了没? ”伏地魔问。

哈利看起来好像还想要更多的照片，但他不情愿地点了点头。“我们大概应该快点把这个解决，以免某人试图做什么傻事。”

伏地魔低声咕哝着什么，听起来像是“傻事都已经被你做尽了”，但托尼并不完全肯定。

“很好，”伏地魔说。这次他听得清清楚楚。“那么，你们三个的愿望是什么? ”

布鲁斯看上去仍然对正在发生的一切一头雾水，但不出所料，他是第一个回答的。

“你能把娜塔莎带回来吗? ”

“我不知道那是谁。但是，可以，没有什么是伏地魔大人做不到的。”

伏地魔用他的魔杖敲了敲杯子，一道明亮的闪光发出。当光芒散去，娜塔莎站在布鲁斯旁边，好像一开始就在那里似的，身体健康，完好无损，脸上带着困惑的表情。

“托尼? ”她问道。“布鲁斯? ”

“奈特! ” 布鲁斯紧紧地抱住她转了个圈。当他终于舍得放下她的时候，他对伏地魔露出了一个他最大最绿的笑容。“谢谢。太感谢了。”

“嗯。好吧。”伏地魔看上去很不自在。“下一个! 你。”

他指着斯科特。

“我? 哦! 嗯……所以我真的许任何愿望都行? ”

“是的，”伏地魔不耐烦地说，“没有什么是伏地魔大人不能做的——”

“‘没什么不行’，好的。懂了。” 斯科特咬着嘴唇。托尼完全能体谅他。一个愿望能得到他想要的任何东西，这可是了不得的一件事。托尼甚至不知道他自己想要什么。斯科特有了他的家人，他大概也不必再担心因为机场事件再被关进监狱，毕竟他刚刚帮助拯救了世界(如果他不是已经出狱了的话，说实话托尼并没有跟上节奏)所以他会想要什么——”

“你们这类人......抱歉，但是我刚才听到你们说了一些关于巫师的事情，对吧? ”

“没错......”伏地魔警惕地瞧着他。

“你们是真正的巫师? ”

“是的。”

“那个，有魔法什么的? ”

“是的。”

“ **真正的** 魔法。”

“是的。”

“我想要这个。”

“你想... ... ”

“对。”斯科特点点头。“我想要真正的魔法。让我成为一个巫师。哦！还有我的女儿。把她也变成一个巫师。如果我不拉她一起的话她永远不会原谅我。但我的前妻 **不行** 。她丈夫也不行。 汉克·皮姆也是。还有……好吧，也许霍普也可以。” 他压低了声音。 “但是如果你这么做了，你能不能......那个，给她的魔法比我 **少一点** ？我 **真的** 不需要她在其他方面再比我强了——不不，你知道吗，这实际上是我的一点沙文主义。我很 **自豪** 这样一个了不起的女人喜欢我，而我一点也不觉得她有威胁。如果你给她魔法，就给她和我一样多的——”

“好的，行了，没问题。”伏地魔迅速地敲了敲杯子。又一个闪光。“好了。现在，在我让你亲身体会一下魔术究竟能做到什么之前 **离开** 。”

“ **棒呆了** 。”他发出一声眩晕的傻笑。哈利举起手来，斯科特和他击了个掌。“谢了! ”

“谢谢你的照片! ” 哈利在他后面喊道，在斯科特跑开的时候向他挥手，对方大概是想试试施展魔法。 “哦，等等——不，他走了。他把照片发给我的时候，我会发短信告诉他魔杖的事。” 他对自己点了点头。伏地魔又一次转向了托尼。

“现在轮到你了， **你的** 愿望是什么，金属侠? ”

“我能许更多的愿望吗? ”

伏地魔的眼神在燃烧。

”好吧，就一个愿望，明白了”

托尼深吸了一口气。

看吧，事实是他之前对斯科特的想法基本都适用于他。佩珀很安全，摩根也还在这里，他不需要钱、工作、或者医疗保险。他想他可以许愿，希望自己能够立即创造出他梦想中的任何东西，那可能会很酷... ...但是发明的一半乐趣在于 **建造** 的过程。作弊会夺走所有的乐趣。世界和平？也可以......但是，如果和平是由所有强大原石的意志所强制实现的，它是 **真的** 和平吗？而且那该怎么做到呢？它会重塑每个人的大脑吗？他能用一个简单的、善意的愿望就改变人类的基本本质吗？即使真的可以，这样做值得吗？他不得不承认，这很诱人。他曾经为了一个非常相似的理由几乎毁掉了复仇者联盟。如果你不能享受自由，自由又有什么用呢？

**_如果你没有自由去享受生活，生活又有什么意思呢？_ **

托尼讨厌自己心声听起来多像史蒂夫。头一次，他讨厌这些话听上去多有道理。

**_如果我能改变全人类，我也会改变摩根。她还会是那个会顶嘴、会说爱我3000遍的超棒小女孩吗？或者她会变成一个石器时代的机器人，被切除脑叶，被剥夺一切让她独一无二的东西？_ **

托尼不知道，他认为两种可能性各占一半，而且这种可能性根本不够好。

他能把他和他的朋友们失去的每一个人都带回来吗？他妈妈？他爸爸？不知怎么的，这个想法更没有吸引力了。他已经接受了父母双亡的事实。他已经接受了霍华德是一个糟糕的父亲和一个好男人的事实，他不得不承认，在他在过去拥抱了他的父亲之后，他从来没感到这样平静过，就好像心中的重担终于卸下来了。他的每一个本能都在向他尖叫，打破这种来之不易的平衡不会有什么好结果。

但是他怎么能为其他人做出决定呢？

答案是，他不能。他必须问他们。

“ **不行** 。”伏地魔严厉地说。

托尼眯起眼睛，“ **什么** 不行? ”

“你不能和任何人讨论 **你** 的愿望。”

“听着，你不是愿望之王——”

“我等不及想继续我的生活了。如果你和任何人讨论这件事，我就离开。”哈利张开了嘴，但伏地魔一眼就制止了他。 “不，哈利，我这么做是为了你，但我有我的底线。我不会被用来撤销他们所有的错误和悔恨。如果我这样做了，我将永远被那些乞求我纠正他们生活的傻瓜追逐。我想你不会想知道，当整个世界都 **不肯放过我** 的时候，我会用无限的力量对这个世界做了什么。”

哈利皱了皱眉头。“事实上，他说得有道理，”他承认。“不让你们这些人提醒他恨你们的原因、阻止他除掉所有的麻瓜就够难的了。此外，我们的错误让我们成为人类。我知道我很想弥补发生在我身上的一些可怕的事情，但是... ...我 _喜欢_ 现在的自己。我喜欢我的生活，而且我绝对喜爱参与我生活的人。”他对伏地魔报以温柔的微笑。“改变事物、 _修复_ 东西、承担我不愿承担的风险。如果你仔细想想，我想你会发现自己也不愿意承担这些。”

托尼不愿承认这一点，但这孩子说得有道理。尽管他很想快速修复他们的生活，但托尼并不是神。或者上帝。也没聪明到知道这个方程式的所有变量。也许没有人可以。托尼只知道他犯下的一些最严重的错误是出于好意。这些错误让他付出的代价已经够糟糕的了，但是如果他让自己的错误让他的朋友和家人付出更多代价，他会遭天谴的。

托尼·斯塔克搞砸宇宙尺度上的大事情是绝对要避免的。

但是他还能许什么愿呢？

他现在最想要的是什么？

当答案出现的时候，既简单又显而易见。

“我知道我想要什么了。”他说。

“我满怀期待地发抖，”伏地魔面无表情地说。

“我要... ... 一个芝士汉堡。”

伏地魔眨了眨眼，“一个芝士汉堡? ”

“是的。”托尼点点头。“你能变出来的最大、最多汁的芝士汉堡。宇宙中最好的汉堡。这就是我想要的。”

伏地魔摇了摇头。“麻瓜啊，”他喃喃自语。 “很好。虽然伏地魔大人不喜欢被降格为侍者。”

托尼冒着生命危险地拍着伏地魔的肩膀。“来吧，大家伙。尝试新事物是活着的乐趣之一。”

”挪走你的—— ”

托尼一把收住他的手，“对，我也觉得有点过了。”

伏地魔怒瞪了他一眼，但没说话，他又轻敲了一下杯子。又一道闪光，然后托尼见过的最香最美味的芝士汉堡出现在他手里。

他三口就把它吃掉了。

“啊，爽极了，不过可以再来点水。”

“一个愿望，”伏地魔冷笑道。

“好吧，反正我也不要你的水。”

哈利翻了翻白眼，“简直像回到陋居和孩子们在一起。”

伏地魔朝他扑过去，但哈利大笑着躲开了。“你得再努力一点，汤姆! ”

“我相信我庄园里的束缚带还在那儿。”

哈利愉快得发抖，而托尼希望他还有许一个愿望，这样他就可以在别的任何地方，除了待在这里被迫听这段对话。

“我等不及了，”哈利低低呢喃。然后，他转向聚集的军队，朝每个人大大地挥着手。“再见，复仇者们！谢谢你们把我带回来! ”

他摸了摸左手无名指上的戒指，一言不发地消失了。

他离开的那一刻，空气一下子压抑了十二倍。

“很好。”伏地魔环视了一下现场，冷笑着说：“如果你们珍惜自己的生命，就不要再来烦我。”

他开始转过身去。

“啊，打扰一下，魔法……先生? ”布鲁斯笨拙地拖着脚走到一边。“我们需要那些石头。如果我们不把它们送回我们得到它们的地方，整个多元宇宙就可能处于危险之中。”

伏地魔看起来似乎无比困惑：“这跟我有什么关系? ”

说完，他脚后跟转了一下，然后啪的一声消失了。

布鲁斯的沮丧是可以理解的，但是托尼没法搁置一个未解决危机的那部分大脑已经开始工作了。毕竟无限宝石并不是保护现实的唯一方法。

即使是，他们至少有哈利的电话号码。如果他们真的需要的话，要找到他们也不难。

但是现在，他有一个女儿要回家照顾。而且他又饿了。

他想知道可不可以说服佩珀在回去的路上停下来吃点沙威玛。


End file.
